


Contradictory

by fandramatics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dean Winchester is, like any other human, a contradiction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Contradictory

Dean Winchester is a contradiction, as is any human. The son of John Winchester is a fan of casual nights, but he’s also the first to defend the integrity of his family.

Sam doesn’t mention it when he realizes it, Sam Winchester being the marrying type is expected, but Dean’s commitment to his family is any spouse’s dream. 

The youngest Winchester watches his brother pretending to sleep while Dean drives, he sees it every time he checks on him, every time he tries to contact their father. He’d do a lot to have Mary back, but sacrifice the rest of his family for it isn’t one of these things.

Dean Winchester, another human contradiction. A manwhore and a family man.

Focused on the road, he doesn’t see his young brother smile in his “sleep”.


End file.
